Rachel Fisher
A human, who went by "Salvia Belladonna" on the CDN forums. History Part of a youth gang called the Blood Rangers, Rachel and her five companions joined the Alliance to make a better life for themselves. Once they completed their requisite tour, their background saw them chosen to form an experimental detached company. A ship, the Lethe, was given to them, along with two new people, and they were charged with defending human colonies in the Traverse. They would slip into a budding colony when it was heard they might be attacked, defend it, and slip out without anyone realizing anything. On one colony, pirates attacked, but their forces were larger than any the group had fought before. Fisher and her people fought them off for two or three weeks, which helped them get to know the colonists. Fisher came to know "this really sweet guy", Allen, and she ended up pregnant with a son -- Evan -- as a result. She rarely visited her family, "I missed a lot of birthdays, new years, visits and shit". When Evan was five, the same group that attacked the colony the first time came back. When Rachel finally got to the colony, it was nothing but burnt out buildings and charred corpses. She couldn't find her husband or son, but she did realize who was there. The colonists had fought back and killed a few pirates; these had their insignia tattooed on. None of Rachel's companions were willing to fight the pirates off without backup; Rachel told them all to fuck off and went after them herself. "Took me a few days, a hell of a lot of rage, medigel, and guns, but I killed everyone in their ship." She never got a chance to bury Evan or find her husband; by the time she returned to the colony, the company that backed it was already paving it over. So she cremated Evan and kept his ashes in the Lethe, and went back to doing what she did for about five years. She would later say that grief kept her going, and all of her crew were''..."well, not inspired, but motivated to keep fighting."'' "We lost Plantman and Crow after two years, but got two more guys to replace them. We kept going for another three years before things got worse. See, we were tracking another pirate group that was attacking some small colonies. We tracked them to an uncharted planet, and we figured we could take them out. When we landed, we got into a firefight with them, going on for a few hours just firing and fighting. That was long enough to lure a maw; turns out the planet was home to a small nest of them." Only three of them made it out of that one; Rachel and the new recruits. The pirates and the rest of the crew died, and Rachel took the Lethe back to Alliance space to get patched up. The Alliance didn't want to keep them, as they were clearly psychologically damaged; one of the two new recruits killed herself soon afterward, and the other, Rachel noted, "wasn't ever really living". Rachel herself was angry; she had done her job and the Alliance just wanted her gone. So she took the Lethe and moved to Omega. She spaced Evan's ashes on the way: "I didn't want him to see me like that and he loved space anyways. Thought it might've made him happier." Threads Starry Heavens: Rachel's ship, the Lethe. Leading into... Pitstop: Rachel visits Kenec'Getha nar Iblin in hospital on Illium. The Pickup: Kenec and friend on Rachel's ship. Movie Night: Kenec'Getha hosts a night of cinema. The Lure: Back on the Citadel, Rachel tells Kenec she'd like to see him and Najhil again. If You Want to Get Out Alive...: Fleeing the Fall of Omega. Reaper War Private Message: At the outbreak of the war, she sends a message to Kenec'Getha, fully explaining her history. She finishes with a gift of sorts. Burdens: Still in the refugee camps on the Citadel. At the end of the war, Rachel faces her final moments on the Citadel, as the Reapers invade the station: Panic!! Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters